Falling Hard
by SaphireDance
Summary: this is my interpretation of underfell the ships will be sansxfrisk papyrusxundyne alphysxmtt asgorextoriel rated T you know...just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow first fan fiction...it might suck for the first few chapters since I will be trying to understand how I want to write this PLEASE CRITQUE MEEEEEE. I'm also skipping to the Toriel fight. Note: I don't own Undertale.**

How many times? How many times have I died again? I've lost count. God save me from this it hurts like hell. As I get up from bed,in a small room adorned with a closet and one other bed, I see Flowey staring at me with sad eyes. "I'm OK , let's try this again" I say determined. He just nods, his golden petals once probably beautiful were now torn and burned by the same monster I call Mom.

I get up and see Toriel...mom was working in the kitchen,humming a melody, I smell something burning probably one of her pies, I cringe and decide to as quietly as possible run for it. I'm down the stairs almost falling multiple times at my pace, Left then right almost there. Then I scream in agony as my shoulder gets seared with a fireball. I am on the floor clutching my right shoulder, my favorite white turtle-neck with red stripes is chared and I am in so much pain, but I have to get up and move. _Move._ A soft, female voice in the back of my head tells me as Flowey is trying to get me up scared to death. _NOW!_

"Were do you think you are going my child" Toriel's voice echos through the halls. No, I can't get caught or I wont make it out. But, a battle starts. _Don't hurt her._ The voice says as she always does. I snap at her. _I already promised I wouldn't._ And dodged multiple fireballs to the face. OK, knew plan.

 ***ACT**

 ***TALK**

"Mom can I promise you something?" I say trying to keep the hurt off my face as I roll away from a fireball.

"Please indulge me child" she says as she gets ready to shoot more fire.

"I promise that I will get everyone out to see the sun again"

She is taken aback. Then she has a murderous grin, I roll out of the way of more fireballs. "that is a hefty promise for such a small child"That pisses me off. But I take a deep breath and say, still dogging mind you. "Then how about a bet? If I win you have to apologize for trying to kill me and treat me like I'm your real child"

As she thinks about it I look for ways around her. "alright it's a deal" ...WHAT SHE BOUGHT THAT! "But if you lose then I get to kill your little plant friend" Flowey shivers, oh, that's why.

"OK, deal" I say as she goes around me and walks away. She almost looks sad, almost.

. . .

"Why is it so eff'n cold!" I yell into the frigid air. "Maybe because it's snowing" said Flowey with a smirk, I'm glad that he's smiling I haven't seen it since before my first fight with Mom.

"shut up" cracking a grin myself as I shiver and speak. Now he looks worried. "We need to get you out of the cold" He says

"for a flower with no feelings you sure worry a lot" I say. He's surprised like he didn't notice he was worried. "huh really?"

"Really" Wile we were talking I was walking on a path in the middle of two forests when we heard...

 _ **CRACK!**_

I squeaked loudly and ran. But I was stopped by what looked like a wooden barricade. _Shit!_ The girl in the back of my mind said. No kidding.

"Human" A voice said behind me and I jumped.

"Don't you know how to greet a knew pall, turn around and shake my hand"

 _Don't trust him._ She squeaks. _OK, just don't trust anyone._

I turn around but don't shake...a bony hand? Why am I surprised that he's a skeleton? He has a shit-eating, sharp-tooth smile with one gold tooth, and wearing a jet black jacket with one gold stripe going down the side of each arm, it's unzipped and I can see a red and black striped turtle-neck and scarf. He is also wearing black shorts with a gold stripe down each side of the legs and red sneakers with black socks and shoelaces. Lastly wearing also a necklace with a gold star, save point.

"common don't be so rude kid" he says his red eyes stair (did I forget to mention he has red glowing eyes oops) while I just glare at him. "whatever" and then I see it as he waves his hand, a joy buzzer. For all I know he could have rigged it to could kill me. "Names Sans, Sans the skeleton"

My scrutinizing face melts away and I smile. "Names Frisk, nice to meet you Sans" He gives me a smile that probably means _You're a weirdo_ and says. "Oh you're a human, that's hilarious. Well since you actually look smart you can go through the gate I guess" so that's what it is...huh.

Then he pulls out a ***snort*** _skeleton key_ and unlocks the door. He hears my snort. "What's so funny?"

"You have ***giggle*** a ***snort*** skeleton key _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

" Heh, real funny kid" He says sarcastically. "Oh, common that was great a real rib-tickler" I cover my mouth to keep from laughing but a giggle comes before I can.

.

.

.

Sans POV

"You should be quieter" I say in an indifferent tone. "just because I won't kill you doesn't mean my boss won't. He should be coming to check on me in a few seconds"

Her eyes go wide as I mention papyrus, my asshole of a brother. As we go through the I see the silhouette of him. "Would you look at that here he comes" As she frantically searches for a place to hide I stand there. She glares at me when she notices I'm not doing anything, I shrug as she notices a boulder on the other side of me. And then, she pushes me and says "If you aren't going to help, get. Out. Of. My. Way."

 _Wow, savage._ I laugh though and wait for the silhouette to become my boss.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I forgot to say something at the end of the last chapter, since this is the first book I have EVER written the** **chara** **cters might be ooc sorry if that is the case. Also I am literally starting to write this right after the first chapter published, so I don't know how many people will read my awful attempt at writing a story. Anyhooooooooooooooo enjoy.**

 **Frisk POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I watch as the silhouette turn into Sans' boss which I didn't get the name of, oh well. "Frisk, why did you have to push Sans?" I hear Flowey whisper look at him and say. "Because I wasn't sure if he would move. Also just 'cause I don't want to hurt anyone doesn't mean I should be a pushove- eep he's coming"

What walk's up is another skeleton, that was freaking tall by the way, wearing a black shirt that only covers his ribs with spiky shoulder plates (here's a game take a shot- of whatever- every time I say spiky/sharp) , spiky gloves, with sharp finger-bones, and black skinny jeans with a... spiky red belt with what looked like a cat scull in the middle of it, black- you guessed it- spiky boots, and sharp teeth like Sans.

As he walks up I see Sans stiffen. "Sup' boss"

"SANS, WHY AREN'T YOU KEEPING WACH FOR HUMAN'S" in a harsh tone that made me cringe.

"I needed a small break, Jesus Papyrus, searching for humans is hard enough without you yelling at me all the time" Sans says bitterly, his shit-eating smile gone. So that's his name, huh. But, why hasn't Sans given me away yet?

"YOU'RE NOT GIVEING ME SASS ARE YOU SANS" Sans flinches. "N...no bos-"

"BECAUSE IF YOU WERE" Papyrus' voice goes quieter. "The punishment will be _fatal_ "

"Of course not boss I'm gonna get back to work" His smile back. "I'll do a ton more work, a-"

"IF YOU DON'T WANT A CRACK IN YOUR SKULL, I SUGGEST YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SANS" He mumbles so that Papyrus can't hear. "A _skele-_ ton"

I try to hold in my giggle. The bickering continues and when I think it's about to get physical Papyrus says he need to go, saying that Sans will have the house to himself again tonight.

I wait till he is a black silhouette before coming out of my hiding spot. "heh skele-ton that was good, to bad your bro doesn't like puns"

 **Sans POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"How do you know he's my bro?" I ask her she shrugs, yawns,and stretches."Didn't, guessed, you know to see your reaction, I was right though he's your older brother" She smiles.

"No, I'm older than him" I say not surprised that she thought that.

"Damn," she says to the living flower on her shoulder. "I shoulda known, after all, I'm the oldest in my family" I look at her short stature. She was wearing a white turtle-neck with red stripes and blue shorts, she had short brown hair with bangs that kept getting in her face and leather boots, her eyes were closed so I couldn't see there color.

She brushed her bangs out of her face with an annoyed look on her face which made her look older than she should have been which brought up a question. "How old are you?"

"heheh, question out of the blue, I'm seventeen" She giggles then she smiles sadly. "My brother should be thirteen this year"

"You don't know?" I ask. She looks away sharply. "That would be none of your business"

I put my hands up in fake surrender. "OK, whatever" and she laughs.

 **Frisk POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Before I go I ask the question that's been bugging me. "Why didn't you sell me out to your brother?" He laughs and smiles. "If I told my bro that I let a human hide before he got there, he would kill me" I nodded in understanding, that makes sense. "Jeez, I'm glad I don't have a brother like that" That's when I noticed the sentry post, I look through it and see, condiments? Yup, ketchup, relish, but mostly mustard, a lot of mustard. "Guess mustard ain't a favorite,huh" I shrug. "Not surprised" I then look up with surprise, crap, I think I overstayed my welcome.

"Oh, guess I should go bye" And leave for real this time.

Two minutes, that's how long I got peace and quiet, I think I'm gonna cry. ***** _ **Sigh**_ ***.** As I was walking I heard the sound of voices it sounded like Papyrus.

"YOU ARE SO USELESS, WHY DO I EVEN KEEP YOU AROUND?" Yup, Papyrus. I was about to turn and run when I broke a branch then I felt my soul being pulled as my body followed, I was out in the open. "Frisk, run, run!" Flowey cries. But, I can't move, Sans has me trapped with his magic.

"YOU ACTUALLY CAUGHT A HUMAN" Papyrus cries as I try to struggle out of Sans' grasp on my soul. I'm out of breath in seconds. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, why are you so stupid" I mumble to myself. His hold tightens and I gasp at the pain shooting from my chest and enveloping me. "HOW SHALL WE PLAY WITH THIS ONE SANS?" Sans gives me an evil smile. "How we always do, don't we have some knew "traps" Alphys made?"

I'm out of breath but completely calm, I stare daggers at them and smile. "Oh, are we gonna play some games then how fun, what's first?" So what if I die I'll just come back, I always do, might as well have some fun.

 **Sans POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I start to hear her a long way off, I've started to get very good at blocking out Papyrus' yelling. When she breaks a branch I decide to make my move, as I grab her soul, I feel the determination radiating from her. She starts to struggle so hard that I almost let go, I tighten my hold on her just as she is tiring out. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, why are you so stupid?" I smile. But then something starts to bother me.

You see when we start to talk about how we want to kill someone they usually start to shake and beg for mercy before we kill 'em, but their wasn't an ounce of fear in her, she just smiles and says. "Oh, are we gonna play some games now, how fun, what first?" We're mute from shock. She crosses her arms and smiles wider. "Were you expecting me to beg for a quick death. Hold on"

The flower stares in fear as she folds her hands and get's on her knees. "Oh, please, please" she says fake fear in her voice, my hold on her almost breaks again, so I clench my fist. What is wrong with this girl. "I think you're just saying that you have these awful "traps" but really you just want to play with my emotions, you know so you can get a good laugh before you kill me"

She shakes her head, and gets up, she is shaking hard now, but only from pain, her smile wide. "THAT'S A BIG MOUTH FOR SOMEONE SO SMALL, HUMAN" My brother says shaking off his original shock. We're not use to no fear. She just replies. "Small people usually do" And shrugs. "What can you do, but you should know that if your brother didn't have a hold on my soul, I would smack you for your insult to small people" I almost laugh at that.

"Your gonna get yourself killed with that talk Frisk, stop" The flower says. But she just laughs and recrosses her arms, hips swaying to one side. "HAHAHA, let 'em. Just proves my point. Unless we really will have some traps?"

"IS THAT HOW YOU WANT TO GO HUMAN"

"I would be honored, Oh, great Papyrus" she bows completely serious. When she looks up I feel defiance like she knows she won't die, or maybe something else. She looks to me and her smile is taunting. "That is if your _dear_ brother would let me go"

 _That little- "_ FINE" Papyrus says and I let her go. "How about a bet Papyrus?" She asks. _This should be interesting. "_ WHAT HUMAN?"

"If I can get through all your traps you let me go to the king, How about it?"

"NYEHEHE, IT SHOULD BE EASY TO KILL YOU, OF COURSE! I WOULD NEVER BACK DOWN ON A BET"

Know I'm just confused. Why is my brother even acknowledging this human? _Wait, he's just showing off, like he always does. Trying to get Undyne's affection the way he knows, beating her at something._

"SANS WE'RE LEAVING WE NEED TO CHECK THE TRAPS"

"Sure boss, whatever" I say as I am snapped out of my thoughts. "I'll be there in a sec" He nods. Then he's gone.

 **Frisk POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I am walking around Sans, a shivering Flowey in my arms, when Sans grabs my right wrist. "what is it?" I ask.

"what was that?" He asks. "Hmm? Oh! You mean my reaction to your little act. ***shrug*** I've just been through a lot worse and I don't get scared as easily as I use to that's all. Can you let me go now that hurts" He does and I sigh, I still hurt from his grab on my soul. I leave him as he quietly stares at me as I walk away.

It doesn't take me long to get to the first "trap". Sans is already there, which raises a lot of questions So is Papyrus. The "trap" was a huge square tile. "What is that?"

"THAT, HUMAN, IS THE INVISABLE, ELECTRIC MAZE. ONE SHOCK WON'T KILL YOU, BUT THREE WILL, YOU GET THE PICTURE" I look around and see that he didn't make it wide enough to cover the entire width of the road. _Just go around it. That maze will kill you._ says the voice. I replied. _Where's the fun in that, besides if I die I'll just come back._

 _Yes but._ She says as I cut her off. _No, no more talking, I need to focus._ "NYEHEHEHE, GETTING SCARED ALREADY HUMAN, WELL THATS NO FUN" Papyrus says. "No, no of course not. Just thinking. I need a plan of attack you know"

"Frisk, put me down, I have an idea" Flowey says. He slides of my arm and into the ground. He takes a deep breath, and vines spring out of the ground. "Just follow the vines, they'll show you a way through, hopefully" I look at him incredulously. "Hopefully?"

"Hehe, um yea?" He says slowly. I sigh and start to walk through. "you know I just noticed, how does this even work? I mean sure it's a _cool_ idea but, the snow should be showing were the walls are, except I don't see any snow on it. Seriously, what the hell?" As I talk I try to keep myself in the middle of the two walls, but I slip on the wet tile, and scream as my shoulder hits a wall that was way closer than I thought.

I slide down and away from the wall only to slam into the other one with my back, another scream. I curl into a ball and shake from the cold and the pain. I suck in my tears and get up slowly. Flowey is screaming my name. "I'm...just...fine,n...no problem" I grasp the vine and hear laughing. "WELL, THAT WAS EXPECTED, I'M JUST SURPRISED SHE ISN'T CRYING"

"Oh, please" I growl. "If this is the best you got, then your lacking" Don't cry, don't show weakness if I do... I start to run fast. Gasping I get out to the other side, and lie down in the snow. "Next time, bring ice for that burn you just got"

"I THINK YOU NEED IT MORE" He says. I laugh. "touche, but good job that was fun" For this whole time Sans has said nothing, he just stares at me with dark eyes and when I said that he flinched. "Sans?" I question. "you OK?" All I get is a growl.

"I'LL SEE YOU AT THE NEXT TRAP HUMAN?" Papyrus asks, his sharp teeth turning up in a sneer. "UNLESS YOUR WIMPING OUT ON ME?"

"Hah, you won't get rid of me that easily Papyrus"

 **Sans POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _How can she just smile and brush off the pain?_ I think as she gets up, until I see her wince. "Wow that's painful. I think I'm gonna cry, now that your brother is gone" she smiles even as she say's it, but the mask is cracking, and I see the tears. "You know what actually, never mind. That's just showing weakness, I can't have that especially around you, heh"

She wipes tears with her turtle-neck. I remember her scream when she hit the first wall and laugh, to hide a cringe. "You really _slip-up_ a lot, sweetheart" she giggles and sighs at my knew pet name, but I can see a small blush creeping up on her cheeks. "It's Frisk, but don't you already know that?"

I smile and replied. "I do, sweetheart"

 **Frisk POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"fine whatever. I have to go anyway, don't want to keep your brother waiting. So I don't have time for you" I stretch my arm as I move pick up Flowey who is crying and sniffling, it was a bad idea, because it was the wrong arm. I try not to flinch as the pain washes down my shoulder and to my wrist. "Ouch,damn that hurts"

I'm walking away trying not to move my back to much and squaring my shoulders even if that hurts like hell as Flowey cries. "I'm so sorry frisk, I couldn't help you!" I laugh and reply. "You were a bunch of help what are you talking about? I was the one that slipped"

"Yea, but"

"Seriously,it's fine" I smile and come to the next trap.

Woo **! I am done wit dis seven page chapter, I hopes you happy I mads it long. I tink imma skip to the final trap, 'cause i'm lazy. Now imma sleep.**

 **G'night.**

 **Saphire is signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr I have to redo this whole chapter again! Because my computer decided to delete all of this document. *Sigh* anywhoooo enjoy this chapter.**

 **FRISK POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I limp to the last one, the last trap. Or at least I'm pretty sure that's what this is, but all I see is a bridge. Papyrus is already there, and as I come half way to the other side of the bridge, he says. "SO HERE YOU ARE, FINALY! I WAS STARTING T THINK YOU HAD DIED HUMAN" I smirk and reply with a laugh in my voice. "No way,can't die yet. still have to beat you in a bet" and he laughs. Then I notice Sans beside Papyrus looking bored, actually, scratch that he looked half asleep.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep Sans you haven't even seen my last trick" I yell and startle him awake. I think I see a faint tint of red on his face, huh, didn't know skeletons could blush. Learn something new every day.

Papyrus glared at him and snarled. Before he could bite Sans' head off though I say. "So what's this?" Waving to the empty bridge.

"WELL," He says. "THIS IS 'THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR' A NEW TRAP I CREATED FOR ANYONE LIKE WELL YOU"

"Aww, I knew you liked me. Look you even gave me a compliment" I tease.

But as soon as I see what was in store for me in this trap all words escape me. "The Gauntlet of Deadly Terror" yea I am frigging terrified alright. So much steel covered in blood and all the fire, scalding me from here and- _Breath._ Whispers that soft voice, and I do.

 _There we go. You'll do just fine._ It says and I feel a phantom warmth on my cheek, like a hand was cupping it.

"...isk! Frisk!" Flowey yells in my ear.

"What?"

"Are you OK?"

I smile and pat his head. "I'll be just fine" I softly answer, as I relax my posture and start to run through the trap.

 **SANS POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I watch Frisk run through the boss' trap, ducking and dodging spears and fire. But it was only a matter of time before she miss stepped, putting her left arm up, right into that annoying dogs mouth. I see her bite down a scream. Curling her other hand into a fist she punches the dog in the nose making it yelp and open it's mouth and continued running, grasping her bloody arm.

She never slowed down, not once. It almost scares me how _**DETERMEND**_ she is. Almost. As she gets to the end of the bridge were boss is and she slips on some ice landing right on him, this would've been funny except they kept sliding, right to a cliff.

Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit.

 **FRISK POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I was sliding, well actually, I was on Papyrus using him as a snow board. I hear Sans yelling for his boss. "SO HUMAN IS THIS HOW YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME. COWARD" Papyrus said, it wasn't a question, just a statement.

I had to think fast, the chasm was coming at us quickly. Ignoring Papyrus' talking I saw the boulder at the left of us, right before the endless drop. _This is going to hurt._ I think, throwing out my left hand out in the form of a claw while simultaneously grabbing Papyrus' hand. I slide of him, using my feet in attempt to slow down. Letting out a cry as my hand slams into the rock, hooking on a bulge, I feel my nails crack and break off as my body rotates in a 360 degree.

Using his sharp bones Papyrus tightened his grip on my hand as he fell off the snow and into the chasm.

 **PAPYRUS POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

For the first time in my life I am scared. I tightened my grip on the humans hand knowing that soon she'll drop me. I start to feel blood drip on my phalanges. This is almost ironic, hanging from the cliff like how I tortured so many monsters.

"WELL COME ON HUMAN, ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME OR MAKE ME SUFFER MORE?" I asked this mostly to keep the fear at bay. But she ignored me and turned to Sans. "Well are you going to help me or not?" she asked

I hear steps crunching on the snow and then my brother is there. Grabbing me by the arm and helping the human pull me up they both fall back as I get up on my feet and let go of them.

Th human immediately gets up and comes to me "Papyrus, oh my gosh, are you ok I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?"

"FUNNY YOU SHOULD ASK THAT HUMN SINCE YOU'RE THE ONE BLEEDING ALL OVER THE PLACE"

She laughs. "True. Well you seem ok, thank god"

Then the human starts laughing again harder this time. "You do realize I just used you as a snowboard right" she says between laughs. I think about it and then start laughing to. Sans looks at us but doesn't laugh as the human falls to her back and starts a giggle fit. Or was she sobbing I don't know any more there are tears in her eyes as she gets back up and stretches out her hand.

"Names Frisk by the way. Nice to meet you Papyrus"

 **FRISK POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

As I stretch out my hand I see the blood and quickly pull away and instead just smile. He reluctantly smiles back and I smile wider. As I pull myself I say. "Okay well, I outsmarted all you traps so I guess it's-"

the world became blurry and disoriented. I shoot my hand out to grab something to balance myself, but all I grab is open air.

Then everything blacked out


	4. Chapter 4

**SANS POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I watch her as she slowly wakes up. When her eyes are open she immediately ties to sit up, only to fall back down with a moan. "Ow, what the hell? That really friggin' hurt"

"Yeah, sweetheart maybe it's because you fell face first in the snow, you also have some minor scratches, not to mention the bruised ribs and sprained ankle"

her voice is scratchy as she groaned. "anything else?"

"breathings gonna be a bitch until Bro gets back" I reply dryly. I give her a cup of water and she drinks it greedily. When she's finished I hear a growl coming from her stomach. "Ya hungry?"

She nods. I go to the fridge to grab some of Papys spaghetti and give it to Frisk. I stop in my tracks this human has a name, that's gonna make harder to kill her.

The flower was right beside her sleeping, I think I heard her call it Flowey? Wonder what it is. In that moment he wakes up and sees Frisk. "Frisk! You're OK! Thank God!"

"Hey calm down Flowey. Shh" she says softly. "Yea I'm fine"

Frisk pet Flowey's head until it fell back asleep. Still petting it Frisk asks. "Hey I just noticed, you called Papyrus Bro instead of Boss"

"In the house I'm allowed to call him Bro. Boss is kinda a formality," I shrug "He is my higher up technically"

she nods and starts eating her spaghetti, while she does she looks around the room. It's nothing really special, there's the couch that frisk is sitting on, the fairly large TV, a table with a rock wearing a small collar on sitting on a plate covered in sprinkles, and sock laying beside the couch.

Right of the couch is the door to the kitchen, and directly behind the couch is the stairs that lead to me and Papys rooms. After she's done with her food she attempts to sit up only to find she can't.

 **FRISK POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sans has a grip on my soul, holding me down. I sigh and set Flowey aside. In a bored tone I ask. "Sans, what are you doing?"

"Holding you down"

"Why?"

"So when I stab a bone through you're chest you won't fidget"

I go completely still. " _Why_ " I grind out. I know he understands what I mean.

"because," he grins. "you're the last human soul we need to get the hell out of here"

a sharp ended bone appears. It floats there for a while and quickly start flying at me.

Only to have the front door open to welcome Papyrus. "SANS! I'M BACK, HOW IS THE HUM-"

is all Papyrus got out before he saw the bone an inch from my chest. Sans is looking at him with a worried expression but he's still smiling. Papyrus walks up to Sans, slaps his hand on both cheeks, keeping them there and says. "SANS WHAT DID WE AGREE ON WITH THE HUMAN?"

"If she wakes up before you get back give her food and water" Sans replies, grimacing from the double slap.

"AND"

"And don't kill her" he sighs. "Bro understand, we need this last soul-"

"WE MADE A DEAL WITH THIS SOUL-"

" _You_ made a deal with this soul, not me" this is when a fight started Sans saying they had to kill me to get out, Papyrus saying they didn't have to immediately. This all making my headache worse. _Wow, are they always gonna be this loud? They are pretty annoying, why don't you stop them._

"Shutup!" I say startling them into silence. "You two are louder than banshees when you fight, can we calm down please? Great. Jeez, ok, how about this. Sans wants to kill me, but Papyrus made a deal with me. . . so . . . Sans lets make a deal"

Flowey wakes up with a start. "Wha. Deal?" He whispers

"Oh," Sans says, his grin widening. "what do you have in mind?"

"when I leave come with me, while we journey through the underground you can attempt to kill me as many times as you want, but I have to awake at every attempt. No attacks while I'm sleeping"

"What do you have to get out of this deal?"

"I want you to be my extra eyes. Tell me when another monster -that's not you- is about to attack. And I need you for something else that you don't need to know about or work for" I say staring at his star necklace it's a save point and dear god I'm gonna need that if I'm gonna get through the underground. But if I told Sans that he would never take this deal. I look at Flowey who is staring at me in horror, shaking his head. I give him a shrug and a look that tells him we'll talk later. Sans is thinking it over when I do this.

After a while longer he lets go of my soul and says. "Fine, heheh, this will be easy"

"Jeez" I say pulling my hair back, this headache is bad. "You two think so little of me. Even after all I've accomplished"

shaking my head as I look down at my clothes, seeing how dirty I was I look up and ask. "Hey can I borrow you're shower? I'm covered in dirt and blood"

"NOT UNTIL I HEAL YOUR WOUNDS" Papyrus says. "YOU WILL HAE A HARD TIME WALKING UP THE STAIRS WITH THAT SPRAINED ANKLE"

I look down again when suddenly the question came to mind. "Why are you doing this for me? I mean the deal was that you just had to let me go, you don't have to do anything else for me"

"Because, you saved him from dying, he owes you" I look at Sans, then Papyrus, and laugh. "Wow"

Is all I say, as I get up.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT GETT-" Was all Papyrus got out before I hug him. The brothers were once again stunned to silence.

"Thank you" I say throatily. "The underground may be crap, but at least you still follow 'that'"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?"

"Never mind" I say pulling away with my hands up. "Sorry"

I sit back down, in the silence I notice how suck-y I feel. My ankle is in constant pain, my head is pounding, I'm hot and breathing heavily. But I also feel the grime on my body, the smell is awful making feel bile rising in my throat. "Papyrus, can you just heal the minor scratches? If I don't take that shower soon I'm gonna throw up on your carpet"

"IF YOU DO THAT YOUR JUST GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE A QUICK ONE"

"Okay, that's fine"

 **this one was shorter than all the others and kinda slow, but for a good reason I promise.**

 **Skool's starting so next chap will come slower than my last few, sorry**

 **this is Saphire signing out!**


End file.
